


How We Spent It

by takakoyaki



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takakoyaki/pseuds/takakoyaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lissa and Lon'qu have a chat after getting engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Spent It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsumugi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumugi/gifts).



> A drabble I wrote this summer. Also on [tumblr](http://takanye.tumblr.com/post/57589696374/a-lissa-lonqu-thing-for-tumblruser-stkidd).

Lissa spent most of the first night fidgeting restlessly on her bed, playing with the unfamiliar ring on her left hand and trying to sleep. Eventually she gave up, and rolled out of bed when Chrom and the others had finally retired for the night. Tiptoeing through the camp, she found Lon’qu’s small tent easily enough, and looked around twice before slowly peeling back the tent flap. Despite sneaking in as quietly as she could, the swordsman’s razor sharp senses caused him to wake nonetheless.

"…?!"

Alarmed, he pulled a knife from under his pillow before letting out an exasperated sigh when he saw who it was. 

"You shouldn’t be out this late." Despite the calm in his voice, Lon’qu looked on edge as he slid the knife back under the pillow.

"Ooh, don’t be like that!" Lissa complained a little more loudly than she should out of habit. "Oops… I mean, how am I supposed to sleep when I… you know!" she hissed at him, tugging at the hem of her nightgown in frustration. 

Lon’qu didn’t reply. Instead, he struck a match and lit the candle next to his bed. Finally he threw his blankets off and stood up, causing the color to rise in Lissa’s cheeks when she realized he was shirtless. Even though, she remembered, it wasn’t too long ago when she’d already seen him like this, when she was healing the wounds he’d received protecting her.

"Sit down," he told her gruffly, motioning at the bed. For once Lissa just nodded and plopped herself down obediently, before gazing curiously around at her surroundings. Then, Lon’qu’s hand was on her arm as he gently nudged her to the far side of the bed.

"Um, Lon’qu?" She felt her heart thumping nervously as he climbed in beside her.

"If you can’t sleep, at least lie down. We’re marching early again tomorrow." He turned so that he was facing away from her, though he left the candle burning for now.

"I know, but… I just wanted to talk to you, okay?!" Lissa pouted even as she pulled the blanket over them. Her slight annoyance disappeared quickly enough, though, when she realized Lon’qu wanted her on the far side of the bed so he could protect her in case of an ambush.

"Then talk." His tone was blunt as usual, but Lissa knew that he was being as patient as he could.

"You know, I was really happy when you said that you wanted to stay with me, even though you still have issues with women," she said, staring up at the ceiling of the tent.

"And I didn’t want pry if you don’t feel like talking about it, but I’m just… I’m worried, I guess? About your issues, I mean. And if there’s anything I can do to help, I just thought I should ask, y’ know? Since we’re going to get, well, married… eventually." Lissa fidgeted anxiously over the last part, glancing over to her… boyfriend? fiance? again. 

"I’m not… being a bother or anything, am I?"

Lon’qu was quiet for a moment, but eventually he rolled over to face her. 

"No. Not a bother, that is. As for wishing to help… you already have." He closed his eyes. "The wound that caused this fear runs deep even now. But it gives me the strength to protect you with my life. Don’t worry yourself over it any more than that."

Lissa sat up, before scooting a bit closer to him.  _No more distance_ , he had promised, and though she felt him tense for a small second as she drew closer, he relaxed again almost immediately. 

"What happened that hurt you so bad?" She couldn’t help but ask, even though it might upset him. "Um, well, it doesn’t have to be now, but maybe you could tell me someday…?"

Lon’qu’s eyes opened slowly, and when he looked up at Lissa her breath caught in her throat. His dark eyes followed her in the candlelight, as if he was searching for an answer in her. 

"When I was a boy, I had nothing. No home, no family," he said finally. "My only friend was a young girl. We were attacked one day, and… she met her end too soon. Because of me."

"And every night in my dreams, I would see her die all over again. And every morning when I awoke from the nightmare, I swore again I would never get close to anyone. But after a certain point, those dreams…. changed," Lon’qu admitted. 

"I… I’m so sorry." Lissa didn’t know what else to say. She tried to blink away the tears welling in her eyes, hoping he wouldn’t notice. "It was because I insisted on hanging around you, right? I must’ve dredged up some awful memories…"

"No." Lon’qu’s voice was firm. Tentatively, he reached towards her face, his fingertips barely brushing her cheek. Lissa caught his hand in hers, turning her face into his palm. She was sniffling a little by now, but she did her best not to cry.

"I dreamt of losing you, Lissa. Of not being able to protect you, like I couldn’t protect Ke’ri. But it’s more than friendship I feel for you. If I lost you as well, I…" His voice trailed off.

"You won’t. You’ll never get rid of me, okay?" Lissa squeezed his hand tightly. She laid back down next to him, but didn’t let go of his hand. "I’m scared of losing you too, you know! But… thanks for telling me what happened."

"Hmm." That was Lon’qu’s only response at first, but then he suddenly wrapped his other arm around Lissa and drew her close to him. She could feel how nervous he was, but he held her tightly all the same. Lissa tucked her head under his chin, held his hand over her heart, and only fell asleep long after Lon’qu’s breathing had become slow and peaceful.

That was how they spent the rest of the first night.


End file.
